Prophecy Man
by KoryStar1891
Summary: A new villan comes to Jump City, and he has his eyes on Starfire. What will happen when she goes missing? How will Robin handle it when Star is forced to be the villan's apprentice. R&R Please!


Prophecy Man

Robin and Starfire were taking a walk in the park while the other Titans had decided to go to the movies. They were walking down the sidewalk holding hands and watching the sunset.

"Is it not fascinating?" Starfire remarked, watching the sun. "Yeah. It sure is Star. But nothing can compare with you." Robin replied, looking at Starfire. She turned toward Robin and they leaned closer together and kissed.

Although unknown to them, they were being watched. A villain known as Prophecy Man had recently come to Jump City and had been observing the Teen Titans closely, especially Starfire.

"Ahh. There is only one other Titan with her, that boy, Robin. Now is the perfect moment to put my plan into action." He said. He motioned toward the shadows and three shadow creatures with tentacles came forward. "Go start the plan." He ordered. "I'm afraid this _touching_ moment will have to, end." He said darkly, watching Starfire and Robin kiss.

Back in the park Robin and Starfire hear a scream from the direction of the city and break apart with gasps of surprise. Robin quickly takes out his communicator.

"Robin to Cyborg. Come in Cyborg." he calls. "Yeah, Robin. What's up?" Cyborg answered. "There's an alert in sector five. Get here as fast as you can." Robin said.

"But dude, the movie hasn't even started yet." Beast Boy's voice said through the communicator. _Smack!_ "Ow! Raven that hurt!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "That was for being an idiot." came Raven's voice.

Starfire covered a smile behind her hand as Robin raised an eyebrow. "Alright you two, cut it out." Cyborg said. "We're on way, Robin." he said and hung up.

"Let's go, Star." Robin said, turning to Starfire whose eyes were already blazing. She nods and flies after him as he races out of the park. They reach the city and stop short when they see what's wrong.

"No." Starfire said, seeing a young girl in the grasp of one of Prophecy Mans' shadow creatures. "Be careful not to hurt the girl." Robin said. The creature turned around and focused its' bright red eyes on Robin and Starfire and let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Ahh!" Robin and Starfire cried, covering their ears. The creature then dodged into a nearby sewer main. Robin and Starfire quickly followed after it. The creature lashed out a tentacle towards them Robin easily dodged and Starfire shot it with a starbolt and it withdrew.

The creature flung out two more tentacles pushing Robin to the side as one hit Starfire, flinging her back. "Aah! Starfire said, landing in the water. Just then another creature jumped down in front of Starfire and threw up a sparking net between her and Robin.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, running over to help her. "No Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "You must save the child. I will be fine." Robin hesitated, but knew she was right and turned and continued after the first creature.

Starfire flew into the air and shot a starbolt at the creature, hitting it. It dissolved into shreds but instantly reformed itself. Another creature dropped down behind her and threw up another sparkling net, trapping Starfire in the tunnel with them.

Even though Starfire shot them with starbolts they instantly reformed themselves, they were impossible to destroy. One of the creatures grabbed Starfire from behind with its' tentacles, pinning her arms. Starfire struggled against its grip, but could not free herself from it. "Let go!" she said.

"It is pointless to struggle, Starfire. It won't release you." said a cool voice. Starfire gasped as a figure appeared in a flash of smoke. "Who are you?" Starfire questioned, her eyes blazing.

"I am Prophecy Man." the man answered, walking toward Starfire. He wore a red and black suit and there was a red gem in the middle of his forehead. "I've been observing you, Starfire, and found your powers most impressive. And I've decided that I want you for my apprentice." he said coolly.

"What!?" Starfire gasped. "No! I will not do it!" Prophecy Mans' eyes narrowed as he took a threatening step closer to Starfire. "Well then if you won't cooperate then I'm afraid I'll have to take drastic measures." he said, grabbing her wrists. "I will have to control your mind." Starfires' eyes widened as he said that. He smiled cruelly as red energy shot down his arms and around Starfire, shocking her.

"Aahh!" Starfire cried, before falling, unconscious, into Prophecy Mans' arms. "Number Five you may return now. Step one of the plan has been accomplished." he said, the red gem on his forehead glowing then he disappeared with Starfire and the other two creatures.

Further down the tunnel, Robin had chased the creature to an open space with only one other exit. As it headed for the exit, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy appeared trapping it between them in the tunnel. "Release the girl." Raven said, her fists glowing. "Or get blasted." Cyborg added, aiming his sonic cannon at it. "Yeah-uuhh-thingy." Beast Boy said. "Ooh, yeah. Real clever." Raven said, sarcastically.

Beast Boy shot her a glare. The creature paused as if hearing something, dropped the girl and released another earsplitting shriek, causing everybody to cover their ears, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Uuhh, what was that thing? And what just happened?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know." Cyborg said. "I wonder why it gave up so easily." "It's like it wasn't even after the girl." Raven said. Realization dawned on Robin and his eyes widened in shock.

"That's because it wasn't." he whispered. "Starfire's in trouble!" he exclaimed. "Raven and Beast Boy take the girl back to her parents. Cyborg come with me. We have to help Starfire."

Robin and Cyborg reached the spot where Starfire had been stopped and found her missing. "No." Robin said, seeing the wreckage from the battle. He quickly took out his communicator.

"Starfire? Starfire, are you there?" Robin called, receiving only static. "Rae, BB, we've got a problem." Cyborg said into the communicator on his arm. "Star is missing. Get down here, quickly.

"Alright, Cyborg." Raven and Beast Boy answered in serious voices. "I shouldn't have left her. I let that _thing_ separate us and now Star's gone." Robin said dropping to his knees as Raven and Beast Boy appeared in the tunnel.

"Don't blame yourself, Robin." Raven said. "You couldn't have known this would happen." "Yeah, dude. Besides you had to go after that other creepy tentacle creature." Beast Boy added.

"Robin," Raven said as her looked up at her. "Starfire wouldn't want you to feel responsible."

"You're right, Raven." Robin said, standing up. "Titans see if you can find any clue as to where Starfire is. And who took her."

The others nodded as Beast Boy transformed into a bloodhound and Raven tried to find Star with meditation. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _Raven chanted.

While they were doing that Cyborg tried to track her communicator and Robin examined the scene for clues. "I can't find her communicator signal, something must be blocking it." Cy said.

"Beast Boy, did you find anything?" Robin asked. Beast Boy transformed back and looked at Robin with a sad expression and shook his head. "No, dude. Nothing. Her scent just vanishes." he said.

"Raven?" Robin asked, turning to her. Raven opened her eyes and shook her head sadly. "I can feel a strong presence but nothing else. I can't feel Starfire at all."

"Then we'll split up and search the city." Robin said. "Cyborg will go back to the Tower, Raven you'll take the west side of the city, and Beast Boy you'll take the east. I'll take downtown. We have to find Starfire." The others nodded and left to carry out the tasks assigned to them.

****************************

Deep underground Prophecy Man was staring at an unconscious Starfire on the floor. He closed his eyes and the red gem on his forehead started to glow as he entered Star's mind.

"_You _will_ be my apprentice!" _Prophecy Man said with his mind._ "No! I will not serve you! You will make me hurt Robin and my friends." _Starfire exclaimed resisting his control. _"Are they really your friends Starfire? I mean Robin abandoned you with my creatures." _He said. _"Robin had to! The girl…"_ Star trailed off. "_I was after you the whole time Starfire." _He replied. _"I will not be your apprentice!" _Star said firmly._ "You can't resist me Starfire! My mind is stronger than yours!"_ He exclaimed as he finally overcame her. He opened his eyes and wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed on his brow.

"She is stronger than I thought." Prophecy Man murmured. "But my mind is still stronger than hers. I will keep her under my control."

He motioned with his hand and Starfire was instantly dressed in a new outfit.

Her outfit was now red with transparent red netting in the middle, her armbands were replaced with red gloves with lines twining up her arms to her elbows, and her boots were red and only went up to her knees.

She also had on a red and black mask with a small red gem in the center, like the one Prophecy Man had. "Awake now, apprentice." he said. "I need you to steal a couple things for me."

*****************************

"Robin, you've been searching the city for hours you need to take a break, man." Cyborg called on the communicator. "Cyborg is right." Raven added. "You need to rest. You can't go on like this forever." "I can't stop looking for Starfire. I have to find her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Beast Boy said. "You couldn't have known what was gonna happen." "Beast Boy has a point." Cyborg said. "If you don't rest, you won't be of any use if something comes up about Starfire." Raven said. "Yeah man, Starfire wouldn't want you to run yourself ragged." "Alright." Robin finally relented. "I'll rest. But we have to restart the search early tomorrow." "Right." Raven and Cyborg replied.

"Wait," Beast Boy said. "How early are we talking about here because I- Raven what are you doing? Oh, no. Please put that down! I was only joking! No! Don't!" _Bam!_ "Oww." Beast Boy moaned weakly, from the floor.

"This is no joking matter." Raven said, seriously. "Yeah man. This is really hurting Robin. He's in no mood to joke." Cyborg added.

Just then the alarm sounded, lights flashing red in the tower. "Trouble at the museum!" Robin said. "Teen Titans go!" he said as they broke communication and headed to the museum.

Robin and the other Titans arrived at the museum at the same time. "Who are we up against, Cyborg?" Robin asked. "I don't know. The scanners didn't say." Cyborg said. "Then let's get this over with so that we can concentrate on finding Starfire." Robin said firmly and rushed into the museum. The others gave each other concerned looks for their leader's pain over Starfire then quickly followed after him.

"_Okay apprentice the Seeing Scepter is the first thing I want you to steal." _Prophecy Man said inside Starfire's head._ "No." _Starfire said as Prophecy Man forced her over to the case containing the scepter. _"Yes you will." _Prophecy Man said, as Starfire reached in and took the scepter.

"Stop!" Robin shouted at the figure standing by the glass case holding the

Seeing Scepter. The figure whirled around and an explosion of green hit the floor in front of Robin, spraying up bits of concrete. Robin quickly back flipped out of the way and tossed a birdrang at the attacker who dodged and flew up towards the ceiling and through a hole taking the Seeing Scepter. Robin was the first to go after the crook followed by Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

On the roof Robin leaped in front of the crook, who skidded to a halt and tried to turn around only to be blocked by the other Titans.

"Wait," Beast Boy said. "That's no crook," Cyborg continued. "It's," Raven started. "Starfire." Robin whispered.

The Titans all dropped their defenses in surprise at seeing their missing friend. Starfire turned to Robin with narrowed eyes.

"Starfire what happened to you?" he asked. "Nothing has happened, Robin." she said narrowing her eyes. "I have simply realized my true path." Her fists started to glow and the Titans were just fast enough to avoid being blasted by starbolts.

"Whoa." Beast Boy said. "What was that about?" "I don't know but something doesn't seem right about her." Raven said. "I can sense something." Suddenly a starbolt flew in Raven and Beast Boy's direction. Raven created a shield while Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew away.

"Robin!" Raven called. "I can sense something wrong with Starfire. I need you and the guys to distract her while I go into her mind." "Okay Raven." Robin replied. "Cyborg, Beast Boy you heard her. Try not to hurt Starfire though."

"Like we could." Beast Boy muttered. Cyborg heard and nudged him with an elbow. "Ow!" he said. "Not now, Beast Boy." Cyborg said. Raven sat and meditated as she tried to find out what was wrong with Starfire. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _

****************************

"_No! I do not wish to hurt my friends!"_ a voice cried._ "Starfire?" _Raven turned and saw Starfire's orange spirit standing in front of a red and black figure.

"_You are my apprentice and will do what I say!" _the red figure exclaimed. _"NO!" _Starfire exclaimed a bright orange flash coming from her. Raven closed her eyes against the light and when she opened them the red figure was gone and Starfire was on her knees, exhausted.

"_Starfire!" _Raven called running up to her friend. _"Raven!?" _Starfire looked up at her friend. _"Who was that? And what happened to you?" _Raven asked. _"There is not much time." _Starfire said. _"His name is Prophecy Man. He is controlling my mind. Making me be his apprentice." "How can we help you Starfire?" _Raven asked. _"You cannot fight his mind it is too strong." _As she finished, red lines crept over her body, shocking her.

"_Aahh!" _she exclaimed in pain. _"He is regaining control. You must go!" _she said before collapsing.

The red figure reappeared and noticed Raven immediately. _"What are you DOING HERE!" _he yelled, raising a hand and firing a red laser at Raven, hitting her and sending her flying back into her body. "Aahh!" She fell back and landed on a startled Beast Boy. "Ow." they both said.

****************************

While Raven was meditating the others tried to keep Starfire distracted. Beast Boy leaped on Starfire from behind as a monkey, but Starfire quickly pulls him off and blasts him away with a starbolt and he landed behind Raven in human form.

A yell from Cyborg catches Star's attention and she turns in time to avoid a punch from him. "Come on Star, snap out of it!" Cyborg says, dodging a punch from her. "I don't wanna fight you! You're my friend!"

Starfire kicks Cy's legs out from under him and he falls to the ground. "Not anymore!" she exclaims, raising glowing fists to blast him.

Just then Robin crashes into Starfire from the side, knocking her mask off and holding her down.

"Starfire why are you attacking us? We're your friends." Robin said. Star's eyes glowed red and she shot Robin with her eye lasers. "I don't need any _friends_." she said, narrowing red eyes.

She raised glowing hands as she prepared to shoot Robin with starbolts. Suddenly her eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal green. "Robin?" she said, putting a hand to her head.

"Starfire?! Are you okay?" Robin asked her. "You must leave. I do not wish to hurt you. Prophecy Man… He-he will make me fight you." "Let us help you, Starfire." Robin said, moving closer.

Suddenly her eyes glowed red again and she raised her hands at Robin. She hesitated and at the last moment back flipped towards the edge of the building, picking up her mask and the Seeing Scepter and flew off into the night.

Cyborg came up behind Robin followed by Raven and Beast Boy. Raven placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "Umm," Beast Boy started. "We found Starfire." Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "Not now, man."

"I'm just trying to help." Beast Boy said.

"She mentioned something about someone named Prophecy Man. Do you find out what's wrong with her, Raven?" Robin said, turning to face her. "She's being mind controlled by him." Raven said. "Then we have to find him and _stop_ him." Robin said, pounding his hand with his fist.

"Dude, we don't even know where this guy is. How are we supposed to find him?" "Nothing is appearing on my sonar's." Cyborg said, looking up from his arm. "We'll search." Robin stated.

"No." Raven said. "We have to get the Eye of the Sphinx first." Everyone turned to look at Raven. "Starfire told me that Prophecy Man's next target is the Eye of the Sphinx. We have to get to the Eye of the Sphinx. We find it we find Starfire."

"Cyborg, can you find the museum that has the Eye of the Sphinx?" Robin asked. "I'm on it, Robin." Cyborg answered tapping the scanner on his arm. "Raven. Do you think you can sense where Starfire is now?" Robin asked.

"No. I've tried. Prophecy Man must be blocking her from my senses." Raven replied. "Robin I found it." Cyborg cut in.

*****************************

The Teen Titans were hiding in the museum around the Eye of the Sphinx. "Dude, are you sure she's going to show." Beast Boy whispered. "Yes." Raven answered. Robin, who was closest to the display, said nothing, he looked around intently, searching for Starfire.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and several green starbolts could be seen by the Titans, as Starfire came into view. As she approached the Eye the Titans came into view.

"Stop, Starfire. I know you don't want to do this. Fight him off. We can help you." Robin said.

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "I do not need your help. I choose to be Prophecy Man's apprentice." "We know that's not true, Star." Cyborg said. "You can fight him Starfire. I know you can." Robin said.

Starfire narrowed her eyes again and raised glowing hands as she prepared to shoot them. Starfire hesitated; she appeared to be fighting something. "No! I will not hurt my friends!" she exclaimed. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, distract her!" Robin said.

"Ready Raven?" he asked. Raven nodded and wrapped both of them up in black energy. _"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."_ They opened their eyes and were in Starfire's mind.

****************************

"_Aahh!"_ they heard Starfire exclaim. Robin looked around and saw Starfire wrapped in glowing red lines. _"Starfire!" _Robin said, running over to her.

"_Robin?"_ Starfire asked, shocked. _"What are you doing here?" "Trying to help you."_ Robin said._ "There is nothing you can do here. You cannot beat him. His mind is too strong."_

The red lines glowed brighter and Starfire gritted her teeth in pain. _"He has tightened his grip on me. You must go! He is regaining power over me and will be here shortly. He must not find you!"_

"_Starfire's right, Robin. We have to go. We'll find where he's hiding and help Starfire." _Raven said. _"Please, Robin. I do not wish to see you get injured."_ Robin hesitated, but the look in Starfire's eyes made him decide to listen to her._ "Don't worry, Starfire. I will help you." _Robin said, before leaving.

****************************

Back in the museum Beast Boy was distracting Starfire as a monkey, leaping around everywhere as Starfire tried to shoot him with her starbolts.

Robin looked around for Cyborg and saw him struggling up from a hole in the wall, wiping bits of concrete off.

"Star blasted me all the way over here." Cyborg said, as he got back in the fight. Raven and Robin also joined in. Even though Starfire was their friend they couldn't let her get the Eye of the Sphinx.

Star blasted Beast Boy and Cyborg away and they landed next to the Eye with a thump. Beast Boy sat up slowly and shook his head, suddenly his eyes brightened and he called over to Cyborg. "Cy, I got an idea." Beast Boy said, and quickly whispered it to him, Cyborg nodded eagerly and started on Beast Boy's plan.

Raven threw up a shield to protect her as a barrage of starbolts flew at her. "Sorry, Starfire." she said as she levitated a huge crate and flung it at Starfire. Starfire saw it and shot several starbolts at it. The crate exploded in a cloud of dust and Raven was knocked back by a starbolt that suddenly came out of it.

Robin was on the other side of Starfire and saw Raven get hit. He instinctively took out a birdrang but stopped when he remembered it was Starfire down there and not some criminal. He put it away and jumped in front of Starfire. Starfire's hands instantly blazed up again when she saw Robin, but she didn't shoot.

"_What are you doing apprentice!? Blast him!"_ Prophecy Man yelled angrily.

"_No!"_ Starfire exclaimed._ "I will _not_ hurt Robin!" _

"_You will do as I command!" _Prophecy Man yelled.

Starfire's hands glowed brighter, but she still hesitated. Instead of blasting Robin, she ducked and sweep kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall. Then she turned and grabbed the Eye of the Sphinx and flew off.

Robin slammed his fist down as he watched Starfire fly away. He had let her get away again and now she had the Eye. "Raven. Are you sure you can't sense her?" Robin asked. Raven nodded her head. "We'll have to split up and search the city before it's too late." Robin said, fiercely.

"Robin, we don't have to do that." Cyborg said, holding up the Eye of the Sphinx. "The one Star took was a fake. I put a locator in it."

"Good work, Cyborg." Robin said.

"I can't take all of the credit. It was really Beast Boy's idea." Cyborg replied. Robin arched an eyebrow, while Raven looked over at a smug Beast Boy.

"Wow, Beast Boy," she said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was really smart." Beast Boy stared in shock at Raven.

"Did you just compliment me?" he asked. "Don't get used to it." Raven replied "Come on, Titans, we have to find Starfire." Robin said. The other Titans nodded and followed their leader as they went to find Star.

****************************

_I may have underestimated her affection for this boy. She fights for him, which could be a problem. _Prophecy Man thought, watching Starfire on a camera.

_Even though she did disobey my direct order to blast Robin she did retrieve the Eye of the Sphinx for me. And once I perform the spell on her she won't be able to disobey me again._

"Well done Apprentice." Prophecy Man said, as Starfire appeared. "Since you have returned with the Eye, I will forget about you disobeying my direct order to blast that boy. This time"

Starfire stepped forward and reluctantly handed Prophecy Man the Eye. "Soon I will perform the spell and you will be in my control forever." he said, taking the Eye.

"You won't be doing anything." Robin said, coming out of the shadows with the other Titans. "Robin." Starfire whispered.

"Huh?" Prophecy Man said, staring in surprise as the Eye fell apart in his hands.

"What did you do to the Eye?" Prophecy Man demanded.

"Nothing." Cyborg said. "That one was a fake." Raven continued. "And you're in big trouble." Beast Boy added.

"Titans Go!" Robin said. "You fools!" Prophecy Man shouted. "Don't you know that you'll be fighting your friend!" he motioned and Starfire instantly blocked their attack.

Beast Boy leaped at Star as tiger but she easily flew away from him and fired several starbolts at him as he turned into a snake to avoid them. Still a snake B.B. leaped and wrapped himself around Star pinning her arms. Star struggled against him but Beast Boy only held tighter.

While Beast Boy had Star distracted, Robin and Cyborg charged at Prophecy Man. Prophecy Man motioned with a hand and several shadow creatures blocked them.

Two charged at Robin as he back flipped out of the way and attacked them, while several others surrounded Cyborg while a sixth attacked Raven.

Cyborg shot two of the three around him with his sonic cannon but, much to his surprise, they instantly reformed themselves and the third grabbed him from behind pinning his arms.

Starfire finally got Beast Boy off of her and blasted him into one of the creatures Robin was fighting. The creature tried to pin B.B., but the green changeling morphed into a huge gorilla.

Raven blasted her creature into non-existence and turned her attention to Starfire as several starbolts were shot her way. Raven shot a column of black energy at Starfire, which wrapped around her, trapping her arms. Starfire smirked as her hands began to glow and she threw off Raven's magic.

The backlash caused Raven to be thrown back, landing next to Cyborg as another creature grabbed her. Robin leaped at Prophecy Man only to be stopped Starfire as she charged into Robin from the side, knocking him to the floor.

Robin jumped in time to avoid a starbolt, and then dodged a couple well aimed punches from Starfire. Robin dodged to the side and got behind Star holding her arms behind her. "Fight his control, Star." Robin says.

Starfire doesn't respond but spins around breaking his grip on her and blasts him squarely with a starbolt. Robin falls to the ground and into the tentacles of a waiting shadow creature.

"Now Apprentice, finish him." Prophecy Man ordered as Starfire stared in horror at Robin struggling against the creatures' tentacles.

She tried to fight him off but Prophecy Man forced her over to Robin. "No." she forced out. "I don't want to hurt him." "You already have! And you will finish it!" Prophecy Man yelled.

Robin looked up at Starfire whose hands were glowing "Starfire I know you don't want to do this. Don't let him make you." Robin said. "I cannot fight him, Robin. I have tried." Star replied, giving him a pained look. "Yes you can. You don't have to listen to him. I believe you can defeat him."

"Blast him, Apprentice!" Prophecy Man ordered. Starfire hesitates closing her eyes tight. "I will not!" Starfire yelled turning around and blasting him. Prophecy Man, taken by surprise, was thrown back. "How did you overcome my mind control?" he asked, shocked.

"I will not let you control me and make me hurt my friends!" Starfire said, advancing toward him, hands and eyes blazing. Starfire shot several starbolts at him.

He leaped back narrowly avoiding the blasts. The blasts hit the concrete in front of him, spraying him with bits of concrete.

Robin threw the creature off him and stood up and watched as Starfire fought Prophecy Man. He wanted to help but knew that she had to fight this battle alone.

Prophecy Man shot a red laser at her. Starfire dodged and aimed a punch at Prophecy Mans' head making him stumble back. Star raised her glowing hands and fired several starbolts at Prophecy Man.

Prophecy Man held up his hands creating a red shield in front of him and Starfire shot her powerful eyebeams at him disintegrating his shield and sending him smashing into a wall.

When he hit the wall his red jewel cracked and fell to pieces and his shadow creatures vanished, releasing the others. "No!" Prophecy Man yelled, as Raven's black energy wrapped around him. "Not my jewel! It holds all my powers!"

Starfire fell to her knees, exhausted from the battle, as Robin rushed to her side. He caught her as passed out from the exhaustion.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked. "She just needs rest." Raven said, coming up beside them. "She's exhausted mentally and physically from her fight with Prophecy Man. But she'll be fine." "Let's get her back to the tower." Robin said. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, do you think you can handle Prophecy Man while Raven and I go back to the tower with Starfire?"

"Sure, Robin." Cyborg replied. "Yeah dude, just take care of Starfire." Beast Boy added.

Robin picked Starfire up and Raven enveloped them in her black magic and teleported them back to the tower. They put Starfire in the med room and Robin stayed by her side while Raven checked her stats.

"All her stats are normal. She'll be fine when she wakes up. You should get some rest as well, Robin." Raven said. "No." Robin said. "I'll stay with Starfire."

"Robin, you haven't rested since Starfire first went missing. You're exhausted." Raven replied.

Robin shook his head stubbornly. "I don't care. I have to make sure she's okay." he said. Raven sighed and opened the door to the med room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy outside.

"How is she?" Cyborg asked. "She's resting." Raven replied. "As Robin should be but he refuses to leave her side." "Speaking of rest," Beast Boy said, "I feel kind of tired as well." he finished with a yawn.

"Why don't you two get some rest, I want to keep an eye on Starfire for a while." Raven said. "Okay." Cyborg said. He nudged Beast Boy who was already asleep on his feet making him fall. "Whaa!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he fell over. "Come on, Beast Boy, let's go get some rest." Cyborg said.

"Great." Beast Boy said, tiredly. Raven checked on Starfire and Robin as Cyborg and Beast Boy left. Then she went to the kitchen for some herbal tea.

****************************

Starfire opened her eyes and put a hand to her head as she slowly sat up in the med room bed. "Robin?" Starfire said, seeing him asleep in a chair beside her bed.

Robin's eyes flew open at the sound of Starfire's voice. "Starfire! You're alright!" Robin exclaimed. He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Yes. I am fine." Starfire said. "What happened to Prophecy Man?"

"He's in jail now, Star. I knew you could fight him off." Robin said. "You were right, Robin." Star said, smiling. "Did you stay here all night?" she asked. "Yes." Robin answered. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." Starfire smiled at Robin. He leaned in to kiss her as Starfire did the same.

Just then the door slid open to reveal Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy standing there. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Star." Cyborg said, with a smile. "Friends!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew over to them and gave them all a big hug.

"Can't breathe, Star." Beast Boy gasped. Starfire released them and landed back on the ground. "Sorry." Starfire said. "I am just so happy to see you and not have to fight you."

"Yeah, dude. Me too." Beast Boy said. "I'm still sore." "Well I'll bet you're hungry." Cyborg said. "I certainly am. I'll go make breakfast." He said starting to leave.

"Oh, no you don't, Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled. "I'LL make breakfast!" "NO WAY!" Cyborg yelled. "You'll use that nasty tofu stuff! We'll use REAL meat!"

"Dude, I've been those animals! I can't eat myself!" Beast Boy said. "Well maybe you should try!" Cyborg yelled back.

"HEY!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'd better go and referee them before they kill each other." she said, leaving Robin and Starfire alone in the med room.

"Thank you for helping me defeat Prophecy Man." Star said. "How did I help?" Robin asked. "I never could have broken free of him if you hadn't believed in me and encouraged me." "I always believe in you Starfire." Robin said with a smile. He leaned in and their lips met in a kiss.

"Yo lovebirds," Cy called from the comm. room. "Get in here!" "I believe we should join our friends now." Star said with a small laugh as they separated.

"MEAT!" "TOFU!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled at each other, as Robin and Starfire entered the comm. room. "Will you two stop arguing?" Raven said, sitting at the table looking bored. "It's the same every morning. Just make two breakfasts."

The boys seemed satisfied with that and sat about their different tasks. Starfire sat at the table next to Robin. "It's good to have you back Starfire." Raven said. "And I am happy to be back as well." Star replied. "Perhaps later you would like to journey to the mall of shopping?" "Sure Star." Raven replied.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" B.B. asked. "Nobody wants your nasty tofu waffles, Grass Stain." Cy said.

"Raven does. Don't you Raven?" B.B asked. "Ahh… No." Raven said as Beast Boys' face fell. "I will try your waffles of tofu Beast Boy." Star said and Beast Boy proudly piled three waffles onto her plate.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking skills." B.B. said. "That's not sayin' much B.B.; she eats all that alien food." Cyborg remarked. Everyone laughed at that as Beast Boy glowered at Cy.

And everything was once again normal in Titans Tower.


End file.
